


Mirror Pieces II 破镜归圆

by Tean



Series: Mirror Pieces [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From two alone to a big family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Pieces II 破镜归圆

AOS含TOS梗  
Mckirk无差含部分铁三角&S/U

Piece 9  
如果非要说实话，麦考伊对待毕业典礼的态度并没有其他人那么欢欣鼓舞。就连吉姆都一大早就起了床，喊叫拉拽他无果后不知道跑到哪里去；而他即便已经不能再清醒还是窝在床上数着人体骨骼直到死线勒紧了他的喉咙。  
走到典礼广场的路途中他经过评判着每艘星舰的好坏的叽叽喳喳，经过提交了什么申请又将要上哪艘船的争论，经过一些亲吻和拥抱，经过全部的排队，然后没错，他们是在一个几乎全军事化的学院，但这并不影响校长亲自上阵一个个把学员帽檐上的穗坠从一边拨到另一边，间或说句恭喜毕业。  
仪式过后他们重新——也大概是最后一次——穿上制服，坐在那里等待什么人的演讲。吉姆不知道什么时候蹭回了他身边，大笑着擂擂他的胸口，举着PADD，蓝眼睛四周围绕着行星一般的金黄光芒。这一次他和吉姆都没有错过仪式，但这一次还是关于念叨着守则啦纪律啦信条啦，外加上几条贴心小提示（要注意，签署那张纸你的命就交给了星舰，小伙子和姑娘们）。  
而他，莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊，明明拿着（很多人眼红不已的）克里斯托弗·派克舰长亲自签署的调任令，领到（更多人眼红不已的）CMO制服和少校官衔，还是一副闷闷不乐苦大仇深全宇宙的人都欠他一杯酒的臭脸，直到吉姆在一个尖耳朵瓦肯上台时捅着他的肋骨：“高兴点，老骨头。”  
“我不知道，吉姆，”他小声嘟哝，“我明明应该感到高兴的。”  
“你当然应该感到高兴！你不知道自己有多么了不起吗老骨头，双学位，还提前毕业？”吉姆低下一边肩膀在他耳朵边大声惊呼，惹来四周学员几记白眼。  
“我只是——”他偏过头，从较高的位置看着吉姆金色睫毛铺开的阴影，“我为了躲避才来到这里，还马上就登上星舰躲避得更远，但我忽然怀疑自己做得对不对。”  
“要我说你这只是登舰恐惧症的一种，老骨头，”吉姆耸了耸肩，然后握住他的手，“闭上眼睛。”  
“干吗？”  
“就闭上眼睛。”吉姆的手握得更加用力，“然后呼吸。”  
“吉姆——”  
“照我说的做，”对方的声音低沉得如同骨传导直击脑干，“呼——吸。数三个数。呼——吸。再来一次。有没有什么感觉？是不是感觉轻松多了？”  
“你握得我手疼。”  
这引来吉姆一阵突兀而短促的大笑。他睁开眼睛，发现自己奇迹般得感觉好多了，而且正展开一个微笑。

 

Piece 10  
麦考伊当然知道自己私自带吉姆上船会受到什么惩罚。  
但那一瞬间他什么都不在乎，只因他看到吉姆眼睛里的东西。那几乎是一种渴求，一种炽热得能让人轻易埋骨焚髓的绝望，一种折断了的骄傲所重塑成的低微。  
吉姆伸出了他的手。  
可怜的麦考伊根本没法拒绝。你怎么能拒绝自己的镜像？你怎么能想不起在自己伸出手去的时候是谁张开了全部的怀抱？  
所以他扎了一针，又是一针，随后吉姆用他肿成熊掌的手用力去搓他的脸，执拗把他躲开的眼睛抬起来，直直看着他，然后张开了嘴。麦考伊不知道他看到了什么，也不知道他要说什么，因为最终吉姆只是让他们额头贴着额头，呼吸的湿度纠缠在一起。  
随后是个擦过唇面褶皱的轻轻一吻。

 

Piece 11  
冒险的时光过得太快，以至于等到所有人回过神来后詹姆斯·T·柯克已经成为了企业号的舰长，他们的五年之行开了个惊心动魄的头。  
好在现在他们安定下来了。  
当医务室没有什么病人（通常是轮机组的红衫们）要治，没有什么该死的新种病毒（通常所有高级官员都会不走运得染上）要研究，没有什么更天杀的新种族（去他的可汗克林贡和罗慕兰）跟他大呼小叫不做检查——的时候，麦考伊会到舰桥上去，站在吉姆舰长椅的左侧，把手掌轻轻放在研究星图的吉姆肩上。  
柴科夫少尉会第一个用他奇妙的口音和医生问好，苏鲁会转过头来微笑，乌胡拉朝他点点头，如果司考提在的话会拍拍他的后背。只有那个尖耳朵的瓦肯绿血怪从来当他不存在一样，双手背在身后，笔直站在自己的仪器前报出数据。  
有时候麦考伊会相当奇怪吉姆是怎么跟这样一个人建立友谊的。也许大副身上确乎有什么他没看到的优秀品质，也许只是吉姆擅长于和每一个人（还有外星怪物）搞好关系，但麦考伊和斯波克反正是互相看不顺眼。  
但是麦考伊真的不是故意找茬的。你看，虽然他是个脾气暴躁的老家伙，也许在医疗室里还是个凯撒，但他从不跟人轻易吵架，吉姆和查普尔护士长都可以作证。但是每当他和那个大地精说话——甚至是好好说话时——他们都会嚷嚷起来，互相攻击，一边以人类方式冷嘲逻辑可以当饭吃另一边以瓦肯式精妙热讽情感丰富导致错误。  
吉姆会难得不插话，在一边哈哈大笑着咳嗽出苹果块，只有当事态没法收场时才两边各打一巴掌，好啦好啦老骨头斯波克是喜欢你的，你看什么人让他如此失态还吵起来？好啦好啦我的好大副医生是喜欢你的，你看他给你起的外号比我的还多我都要嫉妒啦。  
麦考伊猜他们俩都是一副吃到坏到长霉流汤食物的表情，因为每每舰桥上的其他人都在瘪嘴偷笑。  
但麦考伊要承认，跟一个极其有效率的斯波克在一起搞搞科研还是相当令人愉快的（如果忽略斯波克总是念叨麦考伊养的让他不安的毛毛球的话。说真的，有谁会不喜欢毛毛球呢？——喔，克林贡人除外）。跟一个科学官不像是跟他的舰长，后者总要露出你说人话我听不懂的苦恼；跟一个瓦肯人不像是跟他们的轮机长，后者声称一切都可以用一瓶苏格兰威士忌解决，一瓶不行就两瓶；跟一个男性生物不像是跟他们的通讯官，后者的精明敏锐让他浑身发颤。  
总的来说他们还是可以相处的。同事，不是朋友。  
而当他们一起被困在冰冻星球，传送机坏掉需要几个小时修理（他们谁也不惊讶为什么传送机又坏了），麦考伊冻得发晕大嚷着斯波克你留下我自己走还有机会活着时，这个哥布林回了这么一句。  
“失去你是不符合逻辑的，医生。”  
他努力翻一个完整的白眼才真的晕过去：“见你鬼的逻辑。”

Piece 12  
斯波克一直不明白为什么舰长总是说他和医生以一种他们俩都没意识到的方式相互喜爱。他和乌胡拉是相互喜爱并符合逻辑的，他和吉姆是相互喜爱并符合逻辑的，他和医生相互喜爱——并符合逻辑？  
但斯波克承认事实。在舰长、医生、乌胡拉和斯科特先生一起从镜像宇宙回来，舰长忙于报告和检查整个星舰，斯科特先生嚷嚷自己需要喝一整瓶绿色威士忌，乌胡拉与他双指交缠后匆匆离开，只剩下医生的脸色糟得像是失去了全部红血球蹲在传送室里——时，他是在担心。  
担心属于情感，情感是逻辑的对立面，但既然斯波克已经承认了瓦肯可以喜爱，那么承认另外一个事实的确是符合逻辑的。  
他拿起医生的三录仪，扫描头顶的读数让他立刻明白发生了什么。  
“医生，”他蹲下来，平视着对方的眼睛，看着暗沉成海藻色的绿瞳孔放大又缩小，“我为我的行为道歉。这是非常严重——最严重的伤害，请求你的宽恕得不到原谅也是符合逻辑的。”  
医生就那么看着他，好像看到的并不是他。  
“但是莱昂纳德，”他继续，甚至惊讶于自己声音的温和，“请允许我和你一起你到医疗室，在那里我们会得到更精准的读数，便于之后的治疗。”  
“斯波克，”医生摆了摆手，“就陪我坐一会儿。”  
斯波克回看着医生，医生的眼神里没有责怪。一丁点的恐惧，正常范围内的疲倦，很多的平静。  
“听着，斯波克，”医生抱住脚踝，靠在墙上，“我不后悔救了你，我是个医生，不是个谋杀犯。而当医生总是有风险的。”  
“莱——”  
“而且，另一个宇宙的你起码是个正直之人。吉姆依旧纯粹，我仍然是个敏感的老家伙。只不过我们都不再控制自己黑暗的一部分。非要道歉也用不着你跟我道歉。”说完医生就把脑袋搁在膝盖顶，陷入了精疲力尽的沉默。  
斯波克觉得他现在明白了。

 

Piece 13  
那之后斯波克偶尔会以人类的方式与医生交流。他和舰长的下棋时间会选在他们三人都结束班次后，而斯波克发现医生是个令人着迷的好棋手——因为医生总能走出不合逻辑的路数来。  
舰长也不再刻意把他们安排在同一班次美其名曰培养高级官员之间的感情，因为他们一起做科研项目的时间远比轮班多得多。  
有时斯波克甚至会找医生请求一些关于他和乌胡拉关系的建议，毕竟医生情感丰富，说不定会理解他爱人脑袋瓜里的想法——他太过尊重乌胡拉而不愿建立一个链接。  
有时斯波克也在理解舰长和医生之间显得过于亲昵的举动，比如舰长喜欢冲到医务室里一下子搂住医生甚至把对方抱起来转两圈，而医生则以人类对待大型犬的方式拍拍舰长的脸颊。  
有时医生似乎也不再对着他和舰长之间的互动愁眉苦脸，他站在一边瞧着，会为吉姆被他无法反驳的逻辑搞得沮丧时展开眉头微笑，也会为斯波克勉强承认吉姆随心而定的战略令人着迷时显出些人类胜利的得意。  
现在，每一次，当不属于舰桥却无疑属于这个大团体无法割离一部分的医生来到舰桥时，柴科夫少尉会第一个用他奇妙的口音和医生问好，苏鲁会转过头来微笑，乌胡拉朝医生点点头，如果司考提在的话会拍拍医生的后背说句关于酒精的悄悄话。  
而他会从自己的仪器屏幕上起身，点头，双手背在身后，走到舰长椅的右侧：“医生。”  
医生站在舰长椅的左侧，把一只手搭在吉姆的肩上，侧脸点头：“斯波克先生。”  
舰长在他的椅子上伸出手：“企业号，前进，曲速三。”


End file.
